<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my desired by Hypenotized</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448570">my desired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypenotized/pseuds/Hypenotized'>Hypenotized</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Hecking weird snake anatomy, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Light Angst, M/M, Naga, Naga!Janus, Possessive Behavior, Smut, TW Animal Death Mention, coiling, hypnokink, serious hypno-naga kinky shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypenotized/pseuds/Hypenotized</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four humans are sacrificed to a naga. </p><p>18+ only, minors do not interact. I promise it's a lot more light hearted and smutty than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gay Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ohhhh I promise this isn't as dark as the tags and stuff makes it sound. I'll admit, there's sort of a plot, but more than anything, it's just a way for me to explore my favorite smutty/fetish/hypnokink naga tropes. Mind the trigger warnings please!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 trigger warnings: Fear, mention of drugging.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bring me your undesirablesssss.”</p><p>Dawn was approaching, and the muggy forest air brought no relief to the deep chill in his bones.</p><p>“Bring me your unwanted. Your unloved. Your friendlesssss.”</p><p>It was just Patton’s luck that he qualified.</p><p>Four sister villages, and one monster lurking in the forest. Dark creatures had been stealing livestock and the occasional resident for several years now. When the sheriff of one town had disappeared without a trace the villagers decided they had enough. It was better to throw their cards in with a sentient beast who could be reasoned with. Banding together, the villages sent a party off into the woods to find the creature that dwelled within.</p><p>It had asked for four things.</p><p>“One from each village.”</p><p>He could’ve cried. It would’ve been so much easier to cry, but Patton didn’t. He kept on a brave face as the villagers marched him deeper into the forest, into the naga’s territory.</p><p>“Here,” cried one when they reached the ring of fog. “We’ll leave him here.”</p><p>Patton stared at the wall of fog as they untied him. There were rumors about it. Supposedly, the fog was conjured by the naga himself and acted as a barrier. It was the only truly safe zone in the entire forest. Nothing could get in or out without the naga’s permission.</p><p>Someone gripped the back of his shirt, making Patton squeak. He could feel the villagers roll their eyes and snort as they dragged him closer to the fog.</p><p>“Try to give him a decent chase, will ya?” he said before tossing Patton over the edge and the farthest he’d ever been from home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Logan was not going willingly, or quietly. Perhaps his fellow villagers knew that, and that was why they had seen it fit to drug his drinking water.</p><p>He sat up with a groan, adjusting to his surroundings. The sun was pouring through the trees. Logan was in a spot of the forest that he was unfamiliar with. Unfortunately, he still had a pretty good idea of where he was.</p><p>Staggering to his feet, the last dregs of sleep weighing down his limbs, he made his way over to the strange grey mist that formed a long wall. He glanced right and left along the edge of the wall, noticing how it faded into the forest. Exactly how large was the snake’s territory? He didn’t know if he’d ever find out.</p><p>Cautiously, Logan stepped forward into the wall. He braced his elbows out, attempting to feel his way forward. No resistance. A bitter grain of hope in his stomach, he took another step. And another.</p><p>But as he stepped further away and his vision full of grey did not change, he felt that hope shrivel up. Glancing over his shoulder, Logan saw that he had not managed to gain any distance from where he’d first stood.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Roman stomped further into the forest, huffing all the way. He chose to focus on his anger: his anger of being chosen, of being left, of being tied up. It was far easier that way, far easier to focus on that anger rather than his fear.</p><p>“Ah, oof!”</p><p>He growled, rolling to his feet. Once again, he tugged on his bound wrists. His hands had been tied behind his back. Roman cursed himself. Knowing he’d been outnumbered, he shouldn’t have put up a fight. At the very least, he may have been granted the mercy of full use of his limbs. He’d been lucky enough that they hadn’t broken any bones, but his black eye still throbbed dully.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to his feet walked deeper into the heart of the naga’s territory. He refused to be a passive force in his own demise.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was hopeless. It was truly and utterly hopeless.</p><p>Virgil kicked in frustration. Afterall, it was the only thing he really could do. His village had plucked him from where he’d been sleeping in the street and had dragged him the forest. He should’ve guessed that they’d pick him but it still hurt, nonetheless.</p><p>Screaming and clawing the whole way, they’d finally knocked him upside the head. This stunned him long enough for them to properly strap him to a tree and gag him. They left him alone, leaving behind one slap to the face as a final goodbye. His head was still ringing.</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest and he felt himself grow sick with fear.</p><p>Damn them. Damn them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna do two chapter updates for the first round, but I'll be real with ya'll: I don't know when it will updated, but it will be finished. College is killing me. Love ya'll happy valentines day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 trigger warnings: Fear</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh? What do we have here?”</p><p>Patton yelped, whipping his head around. Left, right, nothing. Gulping, he glanced up.</p><p>“Ack!”</p><p>He saw the eyes first. Yellow, with diamond irises. A clever mouth and an angular jaw. Half of his face was covered in a mess of scales. Were they yellow too? It was hard to tell, but he could make out a splattering of scales along the creature’s torso.</p><p>Patton gasped as he refocused his vision. Where legs should have been, was a long, thick tail. He couldn’t even begin to guess the size of it. Various hues of black and yellow, the yellow bits forming diamonds. The naga’s enormous tail was looped around several trees, allowing him to freely dangle above Patton.</p><p>“Hello there, little one. Did someone happen to leave you behind?”</p><p>Instead of a surge of adrenaline, Patton felt his knees go wobbly. He’d already been so terrified after being torn from his bed last night that he struggled to find the strength to stand, let alone run away.</p><p>He stepped back.</p><p>“P-please!”</p><p>The naga edged forward, cooing.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid of me, little one.”</p><p>Patton shrieked when he felt something touch his hips. He tried to leap to the side, but it was too late. The snake’s tail coiled around him, plucking him up into the air and closer to the sharp teeth of the naga’s mouth.</p><p>“Shhhh, shhhh. None of that.”</p><p>“Please, don’t-”</p><p>Then Patton saw the most beautiful thing in his entire life.</p><p>“Calm down, love. Just calm down.”</p><p>Colors. So many colors. All swirling and dancing together. He’d never seen anything like it before. Perhaps in the way that paints came together to form new colors, but the way that these swirls filled his vision was infinitely more mesmerizing. In a few moments, he felt himself go slack, not even minding the way the tail crept higher and higher up his body.</p><p>Janus took the blissed-out human by the chin, turning him this way and that.</p><p>“Now, now, this can’t be right. Look at you, little one. You are perfect.”</p><p>He let a claw carefully trace the rim of the human’s glasses. The human’s eyes fluttered, and Janus could tell that he was struggling to stay awake.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s these funny things. Human’s use these to correct their vision, don’t they? I still wouldn’t exactly call that a flaw, all manner of beasts have different eyesight. And they make you look precious.”</p><p>Janus let his coils slide over the human, enjoying the comforting weight and feel of his prey within his grasp.</p><p>“Go to sleep, little one. You’ve had a long day and the sun isn’t even a quarter of the way through the sky. You’ll be perfect bait.”</p><p>Patton slumped in the naga’s coils and knew no more.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Logan had been walking for some time when he came across another figure in the forest. His first instinct had been to run away. He didn’t exactly have a good track record when it came to people as of late. Examining the figure, hands and legs bound and sitting on a tree stump, it occurred to him that it was one of the other village sacrifices.</p><p>He almost called out, but bit his tongue. No, it’d be far better to be quiet as possible. Logan approached cautiously, scanning for anything suspect.</p><p>“Hello?” he tried.</p><p>The man didn’t respond. That was really odd, considering he’d been sitting upright. His eyes were closed and his expression suggested complete relaxation.</p><p>“Hello? Can you hear me?”</p><p>Logan neared the man, noting that they wore near identical glasses. Perhaps they’d gotten them from the same traveling optometrist who visited the four villages annually. Either way, he couldn’t leave his man alone in good faith, knowing there was a monster about.</p><p>He knelt down and started working at the bound man’s hands. The material tying him was strange: not rope at all. Rather, it was thick vines that he’d seen growing throughout the forest.</p><p>“Why did they drag you so deep into the naga’s territory,” Logan mused aloud. “But forget to bring rope?”</p><p>“Mmm. He wasn’t like that when I found him.”</p><p>Logan jumped, throwing himself off the sleeping man. His eyes went wide, taking in the sight. The naga.</p><p>Logan started to crawl away, his shaking hands shooting up leaves and grass as he tried to increase his distance between him and the snake.</p><p>“Stay, stay away from me!”</p><p>“Oh, hush now. No shouting. Why don’t we let the little one sleep? He was quite tired when I found him.”</p><p>The naga cocked his head at Logan, studying him closely. Suddenly, he moved several yards closer. He couldn’t help himself; Logan opened his mouth to scream.</p><p>He felt something slap against his mouth, then quickly slide down his arms. With a now muffled gasp, he kicked desperately at the coils around him. How could a thing so big move so fast?</p><p>“Shhhh, shhh, relax my darling.”</p><p>A spiral filled his vision and it was all Logan could see.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a nap too?”</p><p>With a small whimper, Logan sunk into slumber.</p><p>Janus tutted, bringing the human closer. He pulled the human into his arms, cradling him to his chest. With his tail freed up, he let it slide over to the other human and let it slither up his torso. Janus was already attached to the first human; he wanted to make sure he was still nearby.</p><p>Janus examined the limp human, liking the way his head rested against his shoulder.</p><p>“Did they only give me humans with glasses? How strange. How bad must your eyesight be, to warrant handing you over to me? It is no matter,” he said, petting Logan’s hair. “I care only that you can see as well as you are possibly able.”</p><p>With two humans in tow, one in his arms and one in his coils, Janus made his way to his nest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhhhhhhh I promise I'll finish this, like I have it all planned out. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: fear, because you know Janus is a hecking large snake, fainting, injuries (but not caused by Janus! he loves his humans too much)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was higher in the sky now. If Roman didn’t survive, he could at least say he’d lasted several hours in a forest with a bloodthirsty naga. Surely the thing was patrolling the perimeter of the forest, but it’d soon move inwards. He had to think of something quick.</p><p>The blasted ropes had to go first. He was basically defenseless with his hands tied behind his back. They’d taken his knives; even the secret one hidden in his boot. Roman dared not stand still long enough for the snake to find him so he’d resorted to sawing away at the ropes with a sharp stone as he walked. His effort was just shy of useless – he could feel some of the fibers give as he worked.</p><p>Something rustled to his right. He stopped walking. He felt a cool breeze on his cheek, and he hoped it was the wind. Perhaps that’s all it was – he couldn’t see anything through the foliage. Then, the sensation of eyes upon him. Roman had merely a moment to gasp before the naga sprung upon him.</p><p>A coil slipped up his left leg – he barely had the sense to pull his right leg out of the way just in time. Not that it did him much good, the movement unbalancing him. He fell back but was caught by the shoulders before his head slammed against the forest floor.</p><p>“Oh, be careful now!”</p><p>With a panicked grunt, Roman attempted to wrench his way out of the naga’s arms. How big was it? How could it move so fast? How would he get away?</p><p>“Get off of me! Let me go!” He kicked and screamed, cursing his tied hands. If only they were loose, he could at least do something.</p><p>“Oh dear, you’re a fighter, aren’t you? Sssshhhh my darling, relax for me.”</p><p>Roman’s eyes went wide as the naga towered over him, lifting himself and leaning over his head. Just as he had the peace of mind to spit in his eye, his vision was flooded with a myriad of splendid colors.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s it. Relaaaax for me. Let yourself calm down.”</p><p>Without a thought, Roman felt his body go lax and his mind go quiet.</p><p>“That’s it. You put up a good fight, but it’s time for you to sleep now. Why don’t you sleep for me?”</p><p>He sagged into the naga’s arms, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>Janus readjusted his grip, sliding the human into a much more comfortable position. Cradled in his coils, he took a moment to undo the human’s bonds.</p><p>“Those were much too tight. Your wrists must be raw. Don’t worry, we’ll fix that.”</p><p>Pulling the sleeping human closer, Janus examined his black eye.</p><p>“Oh my, when did this happen? You poor thing.”</p><p>Parting his coils, he searched for more injuries. He found more bruises and several crusted over cuts. His gut twisted at the sight.</p><p>“My dear, who did this?” He stroked the human’s face. “Your eye is hurt as well. Do humans discard those with eye maladies so easily? There’s nothing wrong with you, handsome. Someone just needs to fix you up. Come along, let’s go back to my nest.”</p><p>Roman didn’t protest as he was carried away.</p><p>~~~</p><p>How long would it take the naga to find him?</p><p>How long would it take the naga to eat him?</p><p>Virgil shuddered at the thought, not knowing if he wanted his fate to come sooner or later. Would he starve first or die of dehydration? Would a quick death be preferable to a slow one?</p><p>It was no use fighting, but he couldn’t help himself. Virgil was nothing if not a survivor. He twisted in his bonds again. Maybe if he wasted away long enough, he could slip out. With a sigh, he let his head fall back against the tree. It was an uncomfortable angle.</p><p>“There you are.”</p><p>Virgil muffled a scream, as if that’d help him any at this point. A naga appeared from between the trees, hovering low to the ground so he was eye level with him, who was sitting. His large, enormous tail followed, eking its way around the tree Virgil was bound to.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you! If I’d known you’d been tied to a tree, I would’ve sought you out first.”</p><p>As the beast inched closer, Virgil felt his breathing pick up. The inevitable was happening and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself from hyperventilating. The naga’s eyes furrowed and it crawled forward several more feet. A variety of factors came crashing down – his hunger, thirst, anemic constitution, and overwhelming terror. He fainted.</p><p>Janus gasped when the human fell over, flushed and breaths coming fast. His hands flew to the human’s neck and he examined his pulse. Rapid. He stiffened in fear, only relaxing when it returned to a steadier pace.</p><p>“Oh, little one! You poor little thing.”</p><p>He quickly untied the human, sliding him out and away from the tree. Instead of engulfing him safely in his coils, Janus resisted the urge and propped the human up instead. He needed fresh air and some space. He let the tip of his tail wrap around the human’s hips – just enough that he felt the pitiful dear was safe in his grasp.</p><p>“My darling, I’m so sorry to have scared you that much, and to have left you for so long. I wouldn’t have thought the villagers stupid enough to think they had to do such a thing.”</p><p>He felt the creature stir in his arms. Just as his eyes fluttered open, Janus let his spirals lull him back to sleep.</p><p>“Calm down for me. Rest now. You don’t need to worry, just rest.”</p><p>Happy that the human was resting in peace, Janus looked at him more closely. This one wasn’t so injured as the last, but he was upsettingly pale and skinny. At least this one didn’t appear to have any eye maladies, but at this point he wouldn’t be surprised. Janus could perhaps see why this human was undesired, but he still couldn’t understand it.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he murmured, feeling the human’s hot forehead. “Nothing at all. What’s wrong is how you’ve been treated. I mean, look how pretty you are. You just need to be fed. And judging by the dark circles under your eyes, some sleep will do you plenty good. It’s like no one’s ever taken care of you before. Who let you get this way?”</p><p>Janus curled the human tighter in his coils, resolve building in him.</p><p>“It’s no matter anymore, I suppose. You’re with me now.”</p><p>He slithered away; his prize carefully held in his tail. With four humans and two in such bad shape, Janus had a lot of work cut out for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Janus: like why do they keep giving me humans with fucked up eyes? I love them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: being chained up, lot of fear, fainting, injuries, some angst.</p><p>Look Janus is just trying his best here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn’t know that a bed could be this soft and comfortable. Stirring, he let his fingers run along the bedding. Fur, and then some type of well woven fabric. That was awfully strange. His sheets at home were scratchy, and he owned no furs. Logan frowned, blinking awake. He was in a cave, not a house.</p><p>He sprung into a sitting position, noting with some confusion that something heavy rested around his left foot. A chain. Following it to its end, he saw that it was hooked to an exposed spot in the center of the mattress. Which was very strange, considering that mattresses did not often have holes. He noticed another chain, leading its way to an unconscious figure, his leg also chained up. It was the same man he’d found bound in the middle of the forest.</p><p>Logan carefully considered his surroundings. The cave was enormous and well-lit by a series of hanging lanterns. Just from his position on the floor, he saw several other entrance ways to other parts of the cave. Peering around, he noticed an assortment of various chests, tables, and couches laden with rugs, pillows, and blankets.</p><p>He took stock of the bed he and the other man resided in. Well, bed was a generous term. It was more of a nest than anything else. The nest was in a pit dug about two feet or so into the stoned floor. Logan was comfortable with guessing that the nest was a good two dozen feet in diameter – simply massive. The whole thing had been filled with either one or many mattresses stuffed with a dense, plushy material. The pit was lined with various furs and blankets and lined with plenty of pillows. A hole had been made in the center of it all, a large hook dug into the stone below. It wouldn’t budge no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>What were they doing in a naga’s nest? Why were they still alive?</p><p> He approached the other man and gently shook him.</p><p>“Pardon me,” he said. “Please wake up.”</p><p>With a small grunt, the man awoke and blinked up at him. A look of fear passed over his face.</p><p>“U-umm? Who-who? And where?...”</p><p>Logan sagged, realizing that this man had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“The naga’s nest. We’re prisoners in the naga’s nest. Are you one of the village sacrifices?”</p><p>The man nodded and sat up, readjusting his own glasses so he could look around as well.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Um, the east village. I’m Patton, by the way.”</p><p>“Logan. I’m sorry that we have met under such circumstances, but I am glad that I am not alone.”</p><p>Patton looked at him sadly. “I think we’d have gotten along if we’d met before. I mean, we share the same style!”</p><p>He grinned, pointing to his own glasses. They were indeed a near identical pair.</p><p>Logan huffed in vague amusement, glad for the brief distraction.</p><p>“That’s actually the first thing I noticed when I saw you in the forest.”</p><p>“The forest?”</p><p>Logan hummed shaking his head. “I supposed you don’t remember. If not fully unconsciousness, you did not seem to have any awareness about you.”</p><p>Patton blinked at that comment. “Yeah, I get told that a lot. I don’t understand, what don’t I remember?”</p><p>“I found you tied up in the forest. You wouldn’t awaken and I attempted to free you. That’s when the naga caught me too. I assume it was a trap and that we both fell victim to his hypnotic powers.”</p><p>Patton nodded. “Oh, okay. That makes sense. It’s not…it’s not good news, but it makes sense.” After a long moment he asked, “Logan? Do you think?...”</p><p>Logan sighed, crawling over to sit beside Patton. To his slight surprise, Patton scooted closer and rested his head on his shoulder. No one had ever done that to him before. It was rather nice. Patton took the liberty of pulling a blanket towards them.</p><p>“Yes, yes I do. I don’t like it as much as you do, but we might as well make peace with it.”</p><p>“They chose us because we’re undesirable. Unwanted.” Patton whispered into his shoulder.</p><p>The fact made Logan’s heart sting with years of hurt.</p><p>“Yes, they did.”</p><p>“But that’s okay now, I guess. Because…neither of us want to be here and be eaten, and I sure wouldn’t want anyone to be in my place, but…I’m really glad you’re with me Logan. I wish we weren’t here, but I’m sure glad I’m not alone.”</p><p>Heart pounding in his chest, Logan put his arm around Patton’s shoulder. “I understand.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>An hour or so later, the naga returned with another human sacrifice in his coils. It was the first time either of them had laid eyes upon him since their arrival.</p><p>He slithered in through one of the entrance holes, low to the ground but not low enough that his ‘human’ torso drug upon the ground. Logan’s eyes went wider as he watched the tail trailing behind him. A couple of inches thicker at his hips, it gradually tapered downwards. How long could this naga be? Logan made a conservative estimate of seventy feet or so, but he was scared of what the true number was. Neatly wrapped up by the tail, the sleeping human was held several feet in the air.</p><p>The naga smiled at the two of them, making them cringe and scoot further away.</p><p>“I ssssssee you two are getting along quite well.”</p><p>Fortunately, the naga seemed to not expect an answer, as he slithered away to a chest. He opened it and rummaged through it.</p><p>“Ah, here we go.”</p><p>They huddled together as they watched the naga lay the poor human down. They were near enough that they could see that he was in rough shape; a fresh black eye and some oozing cuts. Patton shuddered, heart seizing for the poor soul. What had the naga done to him?</p><p>Then, strangely, the naga began to bandage the person. Unscrewing the lid of a small jar, the naga gently rubbed it upon the human’s black eye. He soothed him as he moaned uncomfortably. He then applied it to other parts of his body. The naga then cleaned and wrapped up his cuts.</p><p>Logan and Patton watched, spellbound.</p><p>Once finished, the naga procured a length of chain and picked the human up in his arms. They scurried as far as possible away from the naga, who simply plopped the newcomer into the nest.</p><p>“There you go, lovely,” he cooed as he attached the chain to the man’s leg and the hook in the floor. “Just relaaaax for me.”</p><p>As if he heard the suggestion, the man sighed and curled into the mattress. The naga looked at them and smiled.</p><p>“My pretties,” he purred. “It’s a good thing you’re awake. Will you watch over this one while I find the fourth?”</p><p>They nodded wordlessly, clutching one another’s arms.</p><p>He chuckled, slithering closer. They tried to jerk away, but their chains wouldn’t let them get far. He grabbed Logan’s chin, then Patton’s.</p><p>“I must really not understand humans,” the snake mused. “Why would someone not want you? How poor is your vision? It is no matter, you are here now. Do you require anything?”</p><p>When he released his hold, Patton squeezed closer to Logan and buried his head in his shoulder. Patton shuddered.</p><p>“Oh, oh no, little one, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Afraid for his companion, Logan licked his lips and spoke. “He’s scared.”</p><p>The naga frowned. “Scared? Oh, well I was hoping that my hypnotic suggestions would carry over and calm you both. Here, let me-”</p><p>Logan slammed his eyes shut. “W-Water! Water, please!”</p><p>“Oh? Very well then, give me a moment.”</p><p>As the naga left, Logan turned to Patton.</p><p>“Patton? Patton, listen to me. You have to pretend to not be scared. If not, he’ll hypnotize us again.”</p><p>“I’ll-I’ll try.”</p><p>The snake returned, presenting them with a water canteen. Patton sat up and snatched it out of the naga’s hands.</p><p>“T-Thank you!” He took a sip. “I, I, I feel better now! C-Calmer.”</p><p>The snake looked at him skeptically but let it pass. If the human attempted to regulate his emotions on his own, he would let him be. The naga reared back, towering several feet above them.</p><p>“There is nothing else you require?”</p><p>“No,” answered Logan.</p><p>“Then, my dears, I will go searching for the fourth. I will return shortly. In the meantime, please watch over this one.”</p><p>With that, the naga left the cave. Once gone, they shared a look and crawled over to the sleeping man. Although injured, they highly suspected that he’d prefer to be awake and forewarned of his new situation. After some prodding, he stirred.</p><p>“Hrm?”</p><p>He sat bolt upright, immediately kicking and screaming. Logan and Patton dove away as the man scrambled to the far side of the nest.</p><p>“Where? Where am I? And who are you?”</p><p>Logan held up his hands. “Quiet down, please! I suspect the naga has sharp hearing.”</p><p>“The naga! Where?”</p><p>Patton eased forward and held out a hand.</p><p>“L-look, you’re in the naga’s nest with us. I’m Patton, and that’s Logan. Er, I’m assuming you were a sacrifice too?”</p><p>The man cried out and sank down.</p><p>“The nest? He dragged me all the way to his nest, and now I’m trapped here?”</p><p>Patton neared him and gingerly patted his back. With a lost sob, the man curled towards his gentle touch. Without another thought, Patton pulled him into a hug. Logan inched forward, glad that his companion was good at comforting others as he was not.</p><p>Searching for words, Logan settled on, “We’re here too. You’re not alone.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>After he’d settled down, the man introduced himself. He was Roman, from the west village. They discussed the strange actions and mannerism of the naga, and of the possibility of escape.</p><p>“What sick game is he playing?”</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman.</p><p>“He brought us water. Do you not think it strange that he tended to your wounds?”</p><p>“He’s playing with his food,” Roman spat, tenderly touching his black eye. “Cruelty never makes sense.”</p><p>Patton thought of the naga and shuddered.</p><p>“I-I don’t think he could eat us whole. His mouth’s too small. I hope.”</p><p>“Actually, snakes can unhinge their jaws to swallow prey whole. Well, they don’t quite ‘unhinge’ their jaws, as they do not-”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to explain to Patton but was quickly silenced by Roman. He gestured to one of the cave’s entrances, where said snake was slithering in. Patton squeaked, ducking behind the two of them. Roman stiffened and eyed the naga carefully as he neared the nest. The snake’s face was twisted in concern and thinly veiled anger.</p><p>The naga spared him only a glance, attention focused on the limp human he set down.</p><p>“You’re up, good. I’ll fetch anything you desire in a moment love, but I want to rouse this one first.”</p><p>Janus tapped the human’s face. The man appeared rather pale and thin, his brow damp with sweat. His clothes were an ugly patchwork of rags. Their hearts went out to the man, realizing that he must’ve been homeless. With a little poking, the man stirred. He opened his eyes with a groan. Seeing the naga, he shrieked and clamored backwards.</p><p>Janus attempted to sooth him with words alone, to no avail. The closer he got, the quicker the man’s breathing picked up. With a gasp, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over.</p><p>He cursed under his breath, approaching the unconscious human.</p><p>“Damn it. He did that the first time too.”</p><p>Before he could disturb the human, Logan coughed and spoke up.</p><p>“Ah, excuse me?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I believe the sight of you terrifies him.” Janus bristled at that but let him talk. “Might I see what I can do?”</p><p>Janus hummed and edged backwards.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Chain rattling behind him, Logan crawled forward. First of all, he maneuvered the man so he was lying flat on his back. He inspected his pulse and the man’s shaking hands.</p><p>“Water. We need water. Some food that will be easy on the stomach. I suspect he hasn’t eaten well in quite some time.”</p><p>At this, Janus blinked. “And what food would that be?”</p><p>Suddenly, the man’s eyes shot open and he sprung up, swaying. He stared at Logan wildly, before his gaze fell onto the naga. He jerked, then pitched forward, unconscious. Logan caught him and held him to his chest.</p><p>Janus neared the two, making Logan shudder.</p><p>“Let me calm him down. It will only take a moment for me to implant a suggestion.”</p><p>“No!” Roman cringed when the naga cocked his head at him. “Ah, don’t, please. He’ll pass out before you’ll even get the chance.”</p><p>“Food!” Patton cried nervously, gripping Roman’s arm. “He – he – I think some b-bread or, or f-fruit would help. If, um, you have it.”</p><p>Speaking of which, why would a naga have human foods? It was hard to picture the naga cooking.</p><p>Janus studied them warily. He always thought humans to be brave, bold, and brash. Plenty of hunters had been, and the villagers who propositioned him showed more caution than fear. Perhaps it was because these humans were considered undesirable – unused to comfort or security.</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, dear heart. I’ll fetch some food. I suppose you all are in need of a meal. Humans eat how many times a week? Three?”</p><p>Logan coughed, rubbing the man’s back as he started to stir again. He prayed that the naga would leave soon.</p><p>“Three meals a day, actually.”</p><p>“Hmm. That’s good to know.”</p><p>With that, the naga left them alone. Logan sighed and set the man on his back again, letting him wake up on his own. With Roman’s help, he pressed down on the man’s shoulders so he wouldn’t bolt upright. He eventually awoke, squirming under the pressure. He blinked, coming to full consciousness.</p><p>“Uhhh?”</p><p>“Hold on, drink first.”</p><p>Patton pressed the water canteen to his lips and he drank greedily.</p><p>“I-I had a horrible dream,” he gasped, pulling back from the canteen. “I thought it was real.”</p><p>Logan shared a sad look with the others.</p><p>“I’m afraid it might be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the record in my mind Virgil has some sort of anemic like disorder. Also sorry that they're chained up (unless you like that sort of thing lol) I just for the life of me couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't try to hecking escape. </p><p>Also all the soft comments have me so friggen soft but I also feel the need to forewarn ya'll that this fic is gonna get reallllllllllll smutty. Like a lot of hypno kinky shit with a naga (absolutely no vore/mean stuff) like just be ready. But still cute/soft, you know? Idk, you might look at my other fic for reference. There was this one time I read this fic that had a super super sad ending with no warning, not even tagged, and it totally ruined my vibe - I just don't want anyone who's not interested in smutty stuff to be surprised.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: general fear. Let me know if I missed any!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sneered.</p><p>“How could he <em>not</em> want to eat us?”</p><p>“He bandaged up Roman, didn’t he?”</p><p>“So what? He wants to break his own toys.”</p><p>Patton scratched his head. “I still don’t understand. Why us?”</p><p>Roman pouted, slumping beside him. “Apparently, we’re undesirable. No one’s about to come rescue us or look for revenge.”</p><p>Logan shook his head. “Something still doesn’t add up.”</p><p>The huddled together in the nest, although they didn’t have much choice to do otherwise. The naga had stopped by long enough to drop by food and chain Virgil up. This was accomplished with much speed and tact, Virgil going stiller than a statue as the snake approached him and clipped it on. The naga then excused himself, saying he had to go keep up his end of the bargain for the villages. They spent the next few hours moping and planning an escape.</p><p>Eventually, the naga returned.</p><p>If they hadn’t been on alert, Logan didn’t think they’d have heard him coming. He slid across the floor, easily siding up to the nest. He coiled part of his body into the nest. They huddled on the opposite side.</p><p>“We best get used to each other, hmm? I have many names, but you have the privilege of my real one. You may call me Janus.”</p><p>After a beat, Logan spoke up.</p><p>“That is a fine name.”</p><p>Janus chuckled and purred, “But perhaps not as fine as yours? What is your name?”</p><p>He swallowed. “Logan. And this is-”</p><p>“Oh, please let them introduce themselves. I want to hear their names from their own lips. Tell me, why were you chosen?”</p><p>Logan blinked, not expecting such a question.</p><p>“I suppose I was not well-liked for my studious nature. I’ve never been good at forming friendships.”</p><p>“So, it’s not because of your eyesight?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Janus tapped next to his own eyes.</p><p>“Your vision must be poor. Is that an undesirable trait among humans?”</p><p>Logan frowned, offended but unable to retort back. “…Yes, but that is not why I was sacrificed. Many humans wear glasses. No one liked my personality.”</p><p>“How strange. Little one, so you also weren’t given up due to your poor eyesight?”</p><p>Patton squeaked and shook his head.</p><p>“N-no. I’m, I’m – they think I’m annoying. And w-weak.”</p><p>Janus frowned at that, making Patton scoot closer behind Logan. It pained Patton to admit it, but it was true. No one wanted to be his friend either, finding his cheeriness grating and annoying, although his fellow villagers were quick to take advantage of his generosity.</p><p>“And your name is?”</p><p>“P-Patton!”</p><p>The naga turned to the fourth rescue, who glared at him. “What about you, shy one? Want to get introductions out of the way?</p><p>“Virgil,” he managed to spit out.</p><p>“And why were you given?”</p><p>“Look at me. I’m a street rat.”</p><p>Janus hummed. He couldn’t argue with that. He turned to the dashing fighter, who refused to waver under his scrutiny.</p><p>“Last, but certainly not least, what’s your name handsome?”</p><p>“Roman, Roman Prince,” he said proudly. “I fight for justice and it’s made me many enemies and no friends.”</p><p>“An unpleasant contradiction.”</p><p>“Such is the price of justice. Now, I’m tired of you slithering around the subject. What do you want with us?”</p><p>“Companionship,” he said simply, settling into his own coils.</p><p>“And what does companionship entail to you?” Logan asked suspiciously.</p><p>Janus frowned. “I…am not entirely certain. I have been on my own for so long that I am quite out of practice.”</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Virgil seethed. He steeled himself as the naga’s eyes landed on him, gritting his teeth.</p><p>The naga glanced away, the tip of his tail fidgeting in what could only be described as nervousness. What such a massive creature like this one had to be afraid of, Logan had no idea. Why would the naga care about the opinions of humans he could so easily overpower?</p><p>“I asked the villages for their unwanted for a few reasons,” he said softly. “I did not want to take happy people away from good lives, nor did I want the chosen to want to return. Revenge or rescue attempts is not ideal either. I wanted…those who were undesirables, like me.”</p><p>They stared in shock at the naga. Of all reasons, that’s why he had requested ‘undesirable’ sacrifices? They had assumed that he hadn’t wanted to make the cost of the sacrifice too high for the villagers to accept the deal. But how could the naga be anything like them? Of course, no one in their right mind would want to spend any amount of time in a giant snake’s company, but how could such a great beast understand societal scorn?</p><p>“I must admit, I am confused. I am not sure why you four were chosen out of all, despite your explanations. Though I am quite pleased you are all attractive young males – I was expecting the old and weak. If one is so inclined, may we perhaps partake in sex?”</p><p>“That’s what you brought us here for?” Patton squeaked, going red and tucking himself into Roman’s shoulder. “To have sex with you?!”</p><p>Janus frowned. “Goodness gracious, not if the thought is abhorrent to you.”</p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes at the snake. He still needed some very clear answers about his worries. “So let me get this straight – you’re not going to torture or eat us?”</p><p>Janus’s expression darkened a touch, sending a trill of fear though out them.</p><p>“Never. You are my humans and you are under my protection from all manners of harm. There’s no reason to be cruel. Cruelty is best only left to matters of <em>pleasure</em> and nothing can be pleasurable without full and uncoerced consent. Please do not take my invitation as a threat to your wellbeing.”</p><p>Logan regarded the snake carefully. He would have to choose his words wisely.</p><p>“Excuse us if we misunderstood. We have been sacrificed, mesmerized, and chained up against our wills.”</p><p>“…Is that not acceptable behavior? Forgive the hypnosis as it is in the nature of nagas, I’ve been led to believe that it is quite normal for humans treat each other this way.”</p><p>Roman lifted his chin and stared him down. “Just because humans do, doesn’t mean they should. Now, will you release us from these shackles or not?”</p><p>Janus twitched and after a moment, he slunk down and slithered forward. The four of them flinched back, but he snatched Roman’s chain to hold him in place. But instead of enacting any sort of retribution, he called a bit of magic to his fingertips and undid the lock.</p><p>“…Forgive me,” he said reluctantly, face stern but cheeks going a telling shade of red. “Nagas are possessive by nature and I am no exception. With our hypnotic powers and long coils, we seek to hold on tight to our treasures. I did not want any of you wandering loose.”</p><p>Janus slunk backwards, observing his now free humans as they slowly crawled away from him and out of the nest. It irked him, to have the delicate creatures leaving the protection of his nest, but he supposed they had endured worse in their villages than they ever would in his barricaded forest. But still…best to get them to not try to leave.</p><p>“…Will you stay? At least until I’ve upheld my deal with the villagers and rid them of the monsters that plague them? It would not be safe for you there anyway.”</p><p>“Damn them,” Virgil muttered. “Let them be eaten for all I care.”</p><p>“You…” Patton cocked his head up at Janus. “You don’t know the first thing about humans, do you?”</p><p>He frowned. “I know all there is to know about the care of humans. I’ve studied many books, I’ve acquired an appropriate place to cook, sleep, and clean oneself. I’ve acquired the resources for many human hobbies and I have the means to obtain many other such resources. Do you not like this nest? I’ve spent many hours on it.”</p><p>Listening to the naga frustratingly explain what he had to do to dig and pad a nest so large and soft, they started to think that things wouldn’t be so bad. If not better than when they lived in their respective villages, it would at least be tolerable. And like Janus had said, they were much less likely to be eaten.</p><p>Probably.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So not that exciting of a chapter, but it's going to lead us into the smut. </p><p>I know I mentioned it in the last chapter, but as I don't quite know how to reflect it in the tags: serious hypno-naga kinky shit (lol i'm going to make that a tag now) coming up my dudes, like chapter 8. Like, this whole fic is leading up to that, get out while you still can if that's not your thing. As in, I wrote this whole fic JUST for those smutty bits.</p><p>In other news: thank you guys so much for the love and support. Ya'll are seriously so kind and sweet, and it really means a lot to me that you'd take time out of your day to read and comment - I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: TW brief animal death mention, fainting</p><p> </p><p>For the record, this is a completely gratuitous bath scene purely written for my own enjoyment. One of my favorite parts of any naga fics are bath scenes: just the hecking best and damnit, I was going to include one. Also as you might have seen me say in the comments: the idea of four sweaty men and a naga in a forest not taking a bath is very upsetting to me - they need soap and clean water, gosh darn it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus gave them a tour around the cave, showing them the various tunnels and caverns. While big, it wasn’t too much of a maze and the rock floor was worn smooth and clear of debris. It was well lit with torches and ventilated. He showed them the lavatory, library, and kitchen. The kitchen was well stocked with food – he explained that he was friends with a dragon witch who’d been willing to pick up supplies for him on her weekly trip to the villages. Aside from showing them other chambers, some empty, some storage, he lastly led them to the bath.</p><p>The bath was a huge underground pool that slopped from a shallow end of a few feet to deeper depths. It wasn’t still – gently trickling clear water floated from one side of the cave wall to the other. The cavern was warm, and a low mist of steam could be seen dancing atop the surface.</p><p>“It’s a sort of underground stream,” Janus explained, letting the humans pile into the massive cavern to gawk. “It flows out through a spring not too far from here. You should find the water to be quite fresh and clean. If you look to the bottom of the pool, you might see several insignias. One is for heating, the other is a ward against drowning. I warn you not to rely on it, but I didn’t want to take risks. There is also a barrier on the water’s exit and entrance holes as I did not want any of you to get your limbs caught. Is this…satisfactory?”</p><p>“I must admit,” Logan said. “Your cave has far better accommodations than any place I’ve ever lived.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Patton was huddled next to Roman, eyeing the naga’s tail warily. “If I want to take a bath at home, I have to drag buckets and buckets of water inside.”</p><p>Roman scrunched his nose. “That’s better than bathing in a slimy river.”</p><p>Virgil kept his mouth shut, not wanting to admit that he couldn’t even remember the last time he had a bath.</p><p>Janus turned to them, the quick movement making them flinch back. He frowned, but let it be. It wouldn’t do to have the humans be afraid of him.</p><p>“Would the four of you like to bathe then? I can fetch soaps and towels.”</p><p>Virgil crossed his arms and looked at his own feet. The prospect of taking a bath was very tempting despite his fear of the snake.</p><p>“Like, do you have any clothes hanging around? Because, uh, you don’t exactly seem to wear any.”</p><p>The tip of his tail wiggled happily. “I do, actually. I have a whole collection I’ve had the dragon witch procure for me. Why don’t I go ahead and grab what you need? Would that…be acceptable?” He asked the last question hopefully.</p><p>Logan, ever the mediator, nodded. “Yes, we would be quite amenable with that.”</p><p>Janus slithered off, leaving the rest of them to undress. As they stripped, it slowly started to occur to them that they were about to get naked in a pool with three other handsome men. The deadly looming naga should have been a massive turn off but the creature was also undeniably attractive.</p><p>Before his nerves could get to him, Virgil stripped off his rags and stepped towards the pool. He caught sight of Patton biting his nails, watching the water with apprehension.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Um….I can’t really swim.”</p><p>Virgil cocked his head and let out an amused sigh. He stuck out his hand.</p><p>“Come on.” Patton took his hand and Virgil led him into the water. “I’ll look out for ya’.”</p><p>Logan, on the other hand, was occupied with how slowly and carefully Roman removed his shirt. He had to fight the urge to stare at this pecs and abs, and to instead focus on his various bandages.</p><p>“Roman? I do not believe it is a good idea for you to get into the water. No matter how pure the water, your injuries might still get infected. Besides, I don’t think it would be good for your cuts to get soaked with water.”</p><p>The fighter pouted. “I am filthy! Isn’t it better for me to be clean?”</p><p>“You can take a rag or sponge and wipe the grime off of yourself.”</p><p>“But my hair!”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes and sat down in the pool. “Sit on the edge and I will wash your hair for you.”</p><p>When Janus returned, he was quite pleased to find his humans had followed his idea. He let out a small hiss as he slithered to the edge and set down some towels, bottles, and bars of soap. Janus knew he was remarkably silent, so he didn’t want to startle the humans. He swung his tail around, setting down a large trunk with a thud.</p><p>“Take anything you want. I hope you find the clothing to be acceptable.”</p><p>The four exchanged looks and awkwardly nodded, reaching for the supplies. The tip of Janus’s tail twitched nervously though he kept his face stony. He couldn’t let himself become too infatuated with the sight of four wet, nude, attractive male humans. He was curious about what was between their legs in several different ways, but he knew it was rude and invasive to look or ask. They had made themselves vulnerable enough around him by forgoing clothing that he had to respect their unspoken boundaries.</p><p>“Could I…would you mind if I joined?”</p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow up at him from where he was scrubbing his chest clean.</p><p>“It’s your bath.”</p><p>Logan took notice of how the tip of Janus’s tail curled in and how his body went stiff. The snake was nervous, and it wouldn’t do to unsettle the peace between them.</p><p>“If I am comfortable enough to bathe with others, I am comfortable enough to bathe with you. Is that agreeable with everyone?”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s your bath, so it’s fine.”</p><p>“S-Sure, go a-head!”</p><p>Virgil took a step closer to Patton but still nodded.</p><p>Janus exhaled in relief. He slipped into the water towards the deep end. It wasn’t so deep for him of course, but it could still engulf the entirety of his tail. The motion created slight waves and the water level rose a few inches, making Patton squeal and grip onto the edge of the pond.</p><p>“What’s wrong, little one?!”</p><p>Virgil gripped Patton’s arm to hold him steady. Patton blushed, but was grateful for the help.</p><p>“He can’t swim.”</p><p>“S-Sorry, I’m just afraid I’ll drift out!”</p><p>Janus hummed, then moved his tail over to the two. He coiled it loosely around Patton’s waist, making him shriek and kick for a moment before realizing what it was. Virgil grumbled, startled himself, and shot a half-hearted glare at the naga. For his part, Patton held on like it was a pool float.</p><p>“Whoa! Thanks!”</p><p>“No problem,” he said lowly, sinking into the warmth of the water.</p><p>Careful to keep Patton above water, he let his attention drift to Logan and Roman. They were doing some sort of hair washing ritual, or something. Roman was lying on his back with his head hanging over the edge. Logan held his head up for support as he scrubbed soap into his locks. How strange, Janus thought.</p><p>“Your neck is fine. Hold up your own head.”</p><p>“You want me to drown that bad?”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes and cupped some water in his hand to rinse out Roman’s hair, taking care to avoid getting any suds in his eyes. Roman sighed at the warmth.</p><p>“You are more than capable of holding your head up for a few minutes.”</p><p>“The water’s so nice and warm,” he mumbled, letting his eyes shut. “Why can’t I get in?”</p><p>“If you are cold, grab a towel or redress yourself. This is not sterile water!”</p><p>Janus shut his eyes and let his attention drift back and forth between the threads of conversation. He’d never had company during a bath before. True, he liked sitting in silence as he soaked away the stresses of the day. But the hum of voices and the presence of others tethered him to the present. It was rather pleasant.</p><p>“Virgil!”</p><p>He shot up in time to see Virgil’s head roll back as he sunk into the water. Quick as a whip, he dove to catch the human before his face submerged. He gathered the human up in his arms. In the same motion, he plucked Patton up and set him on the edge of the bath, making him squeak in surprise.</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” He looked to the other humans for help. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, he said something about being hot!”</p><p>“Set him down here,” ordered Logan. “He needs to cool down.”</p><p>Janus set Virgil down next to Roman. Roman rolled up a towel and stuck it under his head. As an afterthought, he threw another towel around his groin. Virgil was already stirring, eyes fluttering and limbs jerking reflexively as he shot upwards. He gasped, heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>Janus bit his lip and before the humans could stop him, he leaned in and let spirals overtake his eyes. Virgil blinked wildly before he slumped over into Roman’s arms.</p><p>“Calm down for us but stay awake, love. Feel your breaths becoming strong and steady, just taking deep, slow breaths for me, feeling calm, safe, and secure. Focus on keeping your eyes open, on keeping conscious and awake.”</p><p>Awareness coming back to his features, Roman set Virgil down.</p><p>“Shit,” he groaned, bringing his hands up to his reddening face. “That was embarrassing.”</p><p>“Stop that, put your hands down. You seem to have a fainting problem.”</p><p>“Is it serious?” Janus fretted. “Will he be okay?”</p><p>“M’ not some weak little delicate…whatever, okay? I’ve never been to a doctor or anything, but like, when I get worked up or it’s hot or I’m like thirsty or hungry, I just kind of…”</p><p>“Pass out?”</p><p>“Ugh, yeah.”</p><p>Patton stepped over to kneel beside him, feeling his forehead.</p><p>“Do you feel better, Virgie?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just um…a little dizzy and weak. I’ll be alright.” He glanced over to Janus. “Um, thanks. I wasn’t wild about the whole hypnosis thing but I uh, it helped a lot.”</p><p>Janus looked away sheepishly. “Of course, although I do apologize for taking the liberty. I can’t imagine that waking up in a panic is very pleasant. Ah, are you all finished bathing then? I do not want a repeat of those events. Perhaps the water is too hot to be safe for humans.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Jan,” Patton said softly, looking at him with something akin to wonder. “We’re all okay and I think we’re done bathing. We could dry off and try some clothes on now?”</p><p>Roman looked over the naga appraisingly as he dragged over the chest. He toweled off his own hair before attempting to dry Virgil’s, who shoved him away.</p><p>“I can do it myself!”</p><p>Roman ignored him, making Virgil frown but submit.</p><p>“So, that hypnosis comes in handy, does it?” Roman asked.</p><p>“Yes. In…all manner of ways.” Janus took up some articles of clothing and presented it to them. They all started to grab up random shirts, pants, and shoes. Logan instantly claimed a smart looking deep blue tunic while Virgil gravitated towards a simple and practical pair of trousers before he snatched up a purple coat. Patton’s attention fell onto a fine blue shirt with soft, slightly billowing sleeves.</p><p>“For prey? Oh! Give me that, I love that white shirt with the ruffles!”</p><p>Patton giggled and tossed it at Roman. He held up a red vest with gold embroidery. “Try this, it will make you look like royalty!”</p><p>“That too, depends on your definition of prey. Of course, I use it to stun creatures that I hunt. Letting prey suffer is cruel and pointless. And,” he coughed awkwardly. “We use it for the pleasure of our sexual partners.”</p><p>“That is quite interesting,’ Logan mused. “For pleasure?”</p><p>“For pleasure…” Janus shook his head slightly, trying to get his mind to focus on conversation for polite company. “Pleasure of any kind. Sexually and recreationally.”</p><p>Patton went slightly red at the mention of sex, but he was still curious. “What does recreationally mean?”</p><p>“For fun,” answered Logan.</p><p>Virgil snorted, pulling a black shirt over his head. “Like what, make someone think they’re a chicken?”</p><p>Janus chuckled. “Are you volunteering?”</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>Now fully dressed, Roman raised his hand and grinned mischievously. “Go ahead, try me.”</p><p>Janus cocked his head at the human, baffled. “Are you certain?”</p><p>“Go for it!”</p><p>“…alright.”</p><p>Crowding in close so the others wouldn’t catch a glimpse of his hypnotic eyes, he let his irises melt into spirals. Roman instantly became enraptured.</p><p>“Why don’t you let yourself just relax and focus on my eyes for a second, hrm? They’re awfully pretty and you can’t look away. Just drifting down, down, down for me, feeling safe and secure. That’s right, you can just close your eyes.”</p><p>Roman smiled sleepily and went lax. As he slumped over, Janus caught him with his tail, loosely coiling it around his shoulders. The three humans gawked at the sight, noticing how relaxed and peaceful Roman appeared.</p><p>“That’s what you did to us?” asked Virgil. “And to me just now?”</p><p>Janus nodded. “Yes. His head is floating in a nice trance. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Roman mumbled. “Real’ nice.”</p><p>“That’s good. Floating, sinking, relaxing, feeling so good and just following my words. You like following my words, don’t you? It’s just so easy to listen and follow. I’m going to give you a really easy suggestion to follow. Do you think you can follow my words?”</p><p>Roman’s closed eyes fluttered with recognition. His vacant face was a picture of bliss and the other humans couldn’t help but wonder how nice a trance like that must feel. They’d been dropped into sleep so fast they could scarcely recall more than the relaxed wholeness they felt staring into those gorgeous eyes. Roman sighed and bobbed his head.</p><p> “Yes’.”</p><p>“Good,” Janus purred, squeezing his coils ever so slightly and making Roman moan lightly. “So good for me. When you wake up, you’re going to find yourself frozen, okay? Your eyes are going to be open and you’ll be frozen and can’t move. Your whole body will be stiff and while we can move you, you can’t move on your own. But when I say ‘unfreeze’, you’ll be back to normal and you can move as you please. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>Roman grinned again. “Yeah’.”</p><p>“Now, feeling so, so, good, 1, 2, 3, wake up!”</p><p>They watched him blink awake, expecting him to jerk in surprise. Instead, Roman was a picture of calm and ridged as a rock. They waited a few seconds for the spell to break but no, Roman was well and truly frozen.</p><p>“Fascinating,” said Logan, leaning in to wave his hand in front of Roman’s face. “His eyes aren’t even following my hand. Is he really awake?”</p><p>“Oh, he is. And he should remember all of this too, because I didn’t tell him to otherwise forget. Forgetting is a fun part of hypnosis, too.”</p><p>Janus unfurled his grip around the human, taking his tail to lift Roman’s wrist in the air, which he did so without hesitation. He let go and it remained in the hair, fingers appearing relaxed while in reality they were stiff.</p><p>“Oh my goodness!” Patton gasped. “He really is frozen!”</p><p>Janus nodded, using the tip of his tail to twist Roman’s lip into a goofy smile.</p><p>“He certainly is. Here, would you like to play with him?”</p><p>Hesitantly, Logan and Patton both reached out to take a respective hand. Patton giggled as he bent Roman’s arm this way that that: straight out, up in the air, in silly and unnatural poses. Logan was more methodical, twisting his arm this way and that and testing the rigidness of each finger. All the while, Roman was smiling helplessly, unable to stop them or protest.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on you guys, I have an idea.”</p><p>Virgil waved them away from Roman. With a wicked grin, he pulled his arms into a mock-bodybuilder pose, his arms flexing as if he was showing off his muscles. Patton laughed and Logan held back a snort. Janus almost hissed with satisfaction, but he managed to contain it.</p><p>“Damn Roro, I think I was right to peg you for being a bit of a showoff.”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Janus decided it was time for mercy. “Unfreeze.”</p><p>Roman’s limbs relaxed and he shot the four of them a challenging yet sparkling glare.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get you all for that! Virgil, you’re first on the list.”</p><p>Virgil shrugged. “Who’s second, princey?”</p><p>“I know you called me that to mock me but <em>ha </em>I like that nickname and I’m going to keep it! Patton, obviously. Logan, you were just curious but you’re still on thin ice.”</p><p>“I’m simply a man of science.”</p><p>Patton scratched his head. “Um, but didn’t Janus hypnotize you?”</p><p>Janus’s heart sank a little. Sure, it was just a fun game and by Roman’s tone, his desire for retribution was a joke. But did the human feel too uncomfortable to tease him back? Was he still too scary?</p><p>Roman crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his fellow humans.</p><p>“Yes, but I asked him to do it. Well, not that exactly, but you know what I mean! You know, it actually felt pretty nice. I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>A ripple ran down his tail like a wave as Janus preened with joy. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone except for Roman who was enjoying the attention he was getting. No one in his village ever paid him any mind and when they did, it was always less than positive.</p><p>Roman yawned. “But I think hypnosis reminded me how tired I am.”</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Logan. “It’s been a…eventful day to say the least.”</p><p>“Sleep sounds great! Um, Virgil, do you feel better? Is it okay for you to go to sleep right now?”</p><p>Virgil shrugged. “I mean, it’s never stopped me before, but I feel a lot better now. I just feel a little tired.”</p><p>“I would imagine so,” said Logan. “But do you feel up to walking?”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to walk.”</p><p>Before he could register what was happening, Virgil found a coil wrapped around his middle and threaded under his legs. He was plucked up, held aloft in a makeshift chair. He gripped the tail for dear life, not that Janus noticed. He was distracted by the thought of actually being able to share his nest with these humans.</p><p>“As you all wish. Follow me back to the nest.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huh everyone's really getting along now, aren't they? That's nice. </p><p>In other news: Virgil's just a wittle baby fainting goat.</p><p>Next chapter def not going to come out this fast, I'm just going through it right now and had to destress by writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: injuries, animal death mention, but we don't see anything graphic</p><p>omfg there was only one bed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…There’s only one bed, correct? You don’t have any other beds anywhere else, do you?”</p><p>“It’s a nest, not a bed. Is it not to your liking?”</p><p>Logan scanned the fur-lined, soft, cushioned nest he’d once been held captive in. Pillows and throws were scattered through out and he had to admit that it was immensely cozy.</p><p>“I suppose there is that pile of blankets and pillows over there if you want a firmer place to sleep.”</p><p>“No, no,” Replied Logan. “It’s the most comfortable place I’ve ever slept, ever.”</p><p>Janus frowned. “Then what’s the issue?”</p><p>Roman answered for Logan.</p><p>“Humans don’t often share beds, er, nests, with people they’ve just met. It can be awkward. And er, people judge.”</p><p>Especially with three other unbelievably attractive humans and one naga they were starting to recognize as increasingly handsome.</p><p>Janus shrunk back into the nest he’d been curled up in, looking at the humans standing on the edge. He hadn’t thought about that. Don’t humans sleep communally? That’s what his books said. Did humans not share beds? That didn’t make any sense. Didn’t they get cold? Lonely? He knew he did.</p><p>“Oh,” he coughed. “I am mistaken. I thought humans slept together to share warmth.”</p><p>While Patton looked on with pitying eyes, Logan asked, “Oh, are you cold blooded, then?”</p><p>“Yes and no. Nagas generate a little warmth on our own, but not much. We still need to sunbathe and such to keep warm. We get cold very easily.”</p><p>“Do nagas sleep together, then?”</p><p>Janus looked away and dipped lower into his coils, covering up much of his torso.</p><p>“Yes but many nagas do not care for me. As my upper body is only half covered by scales, I look rather strange to them.”</p><p>Patton’s heart melted. Without a second thought, he took Logan by the arm and coaxed and/or tossed him into the nest. In another swift moment, he took Virgil by the hand and Roman by the shirt sleeve to drag them in.</p><p>“Well, we’re not strangers anymore, are we?” He babbled on, casually tucking himself under a blanket and fluffing up a pillow. “And it’s only awkward if we make it awkward. I rather like the lot of you and I think we can all be friends, so why don’t we forget about the silly rules others make and just go to sleep? I don’t care much for the opinions of people who don’t like me for no good reason.”</p><p>And just like that, Patton left no room for argument. He turned over and snuggled down into the plush cushion below. To Janus’s delight, Logan, Roman, and Virgil took Patton’s lead. Unsure and hesitant, but not repulsed by his presence, they claimed their own spots in the nest and settled down. Curled up on the opposite side, Janus laid his head down to rest.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Yo, Logan?” whispered Virgil. “You awake?”</p><p>“Hrm?”</p><p>“How did Patton get all the way over here? I thought he was over there?”</p><p>Logan opened his eyes and indeed, Patton was nestled between them, breathing softly. His legs were brushing against Logan’s, and his forehead was pressed into Virgil’s stomach. He chose not to mention the fact that Virgil was a good foot closer to him since he’d first laid down. He gestured to his side, and in the low light of the cave, Virgil could see Roman spooning Logan.</p><p>“They are quite the affectionate pair, are they not?”</p><p>Virgil hummed and Logan could see him biting back a smile.</p><p>“It’s pretty cute.”</p><p>Later on into the night, Roman stirred at the sensation of a heavy weight curled around his hips. He fumbled for a moment in confusion, before remembering the events of the day. It took him a bit longer to realize that the naga’s tail was wrapped over him and that he was snuggling one of his fellow humans. His heart fluttered as he noticed that he was half-hard and he’d woken up Logan.</p><p>“Oh! Ah, sorry, sorry!” He tried to pull away, but the tail shifted and drew them closer together.</p><p>“Pardon’?”</p><p>Logan wiggled, feeling a hot face pressed into his back as well as something…more pokey. He sighed and squeezed Roman’s hand, letting his eyes close again.</p><p>“Shh, don’t wake the others,” he murmured. “It is perfectly natural and you cannot help it. Look at who we are surrounded by, after all. I do not mind. Just go back to sleep.”</p><p>Roman pulled him close, hugging tight.</p><p>“T-thanks.”</p><p>Before the sun was up in the sky, Patton found himself running his hands over a strange texture. He rubbed his head into it, feeling its bumps and ridges and marveling at its contradicting smoothness.</p><p>“We’ird pill-ow.”</p><p>“Not a pillow,” he heard a voice mutter back and he gasped, realizing he was tucked into a stranger’s arms with Janus’s tail cushioning his head and body.</p><p>“Sorry! I’ll move!”</p><p>“S’okay, don’t go.” Virgil settled back down without releasing his grip on Patton, content to go back to sleep. “You were cold, he was cold, I was cold. We’re all just a little cold.”</p><p>Thinking too hard about it all made his head spin, so Patton closed his eyes and let himself relax into the warmth of his new companions.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Janus left shortly after breakfast. He still had to uphold his end of the bargain to the villages. That left the four of them free to explore the cave and surrounding forest. Now unchained, the thought of escape admittedly crossed their minds. But, seeing how they were in attractive, nice company with the best amenities they ever had, it was far too tempting to stay. The naga, if misguided, meant well and had a gentle touch.</p><p>For human sacrifices, they had quite the peaceful day in the depths of a naga’s lair. Logan raided the library while Roman scavenged together a wardrobe for himself. Virgil found a blank notebook and some pencils. Patton, after gathering herbs from outside, prepared them all lunch. It’d been years since they had meals with seconds alongside friendly company.</p><p>Janus returned just before the sun dipped below the horizon.</p><p>He slunk in, head low but eyes sharp. He found the four humans lounging, chatting together. By the looks of their empty plates and cups, they’d eaten their dinner. They startled upon realizing a naga was looming over them, covered in dirt and cuts.</p><p>“Janus?”</p><p>In a blink, Patton was scooped into the snake’s arms. His tail whipped out to curl around both Roman and Virgil – pinning them back to back, arms at their sides. Then, he coiled up along the length of Logan’s body, engulfing him completely from the knees to his neck. There were still miles of tail left, and Janus pulled them close. He buried his face into Patton’s hair.</p><p>It took a moment for them to get their bearings, and they couldn’t deny the tremble of fear running through them, or the low, almost nameless hum of arousal. Janus flexed his coils, barely squeezing. Virgil blushed, praying no one noticed the problem between his legs, liking the pressure and the way Roman squirmed behind him. Speaking of which, Roman had flung his head back to rest on Virgil’s shoulder, trying to resist the pleasure but failing. Logan bit back a moan, his eyes fluttering before he caught himself.</p><p>Poor Patton was pressed in close to a handsome naga’s bare torso. He went red and squeezed his legs together, letting Janus breath in and out. He could feel the naga’s heart calm amongst the ragged breathing of the humans.</p><p>“Janny?” he said after a few minutes.</p><p>Janus hummed and ducked his head into the human’s chest. After a hesitant moment, Patton curled a hand into his hair and scratched. Janus shuddered, sending another pleasurable squeeze down his spine. It was then that Patton noticed the lines of red down Janus’s back.</p><p>“Oh,” he breathed. “What happened to you?”</p><p>“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>“It was those creatures, wasn’t it? The ones you promised to protect the villages from?”</p><p>Janus sighed and pulled away, gently releasing his coils. He didn’t seem to notice the other three humans holding themselves stiffly, either too shy or unwilling to push the coils away. Roman slumped against Virgil for support, who rolled his eyes but let him. He knew Roman was in the same boat.</p><p>“I care very little for the villages, or the villagers for that matter. Especially now I know that humans can be cruel, and I loathe the way they can hurt their own kind. But now that you are my humans, and you four have good natures and kind hearts…” he shook his head, coming back to himself. He settled down into a sitting position, letting Patton sit sideways in his lap. “I came across some mangled sheep. The thought of the same happening to all of you is…unpleasant to say the least.”</p><p>In that moment, they decided to stay.</p><p>Without another word, Janus slithered to the bath, ignore Logan’s insistence that he clean his wounds for him.</p><p>Logan stood, brushing himself off and pulling an eager Patton to his feet.</p><p>“Come along,” he beckoned. “Let’s gather some bandages.”</p><p>“A minute!” Roman choked out, still collecting himself.</p><p>As the other two left, Virgil leaned in.</p><p>“You horny too?”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“…Wanna make out and stuff?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double update my dudes see next chapter for more notes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: objectification, being someone's 'toy'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S-so you like to hypnotize your sex partners?”</p><p>Janus opened one eye and peered down at the human below. Patton wanted to go berry picking, and he’d wanted company. Janus had been more than happy to oblige. The human was resting under the shade of the tree he’d retreated up into.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have guessed that you, of all people, would bring up this topic first.”</p><p>Patton crossed his arms and glared up at the naga. Janus smiled at his pink cheeks.</p><p>“Honesty is an important part of sex! If you can’t talk about it with the person you want to have sex with, then what’s even the point?”</p><p>With a twinkle in his eye, Janus lowered himself to be eye level with Patton. He admired his shining, guileless eyes.</p><p>“You want to have sex with me?”</p><p>Patton wriggled around. “Yes, I think so.”</p><p>Janus nodded and let himself slip down into the forest floor to rest beside the nervous human.</p><p>“All of you humans have been having fun together lately, huh?”</p><p>“You don’t mind, do you? Roman’s not exactly quiet, and I think Virgil likes being caught.”</p><p>“No, not at all. I’ll admit that I’m interested in joining in, however.”</p><p>Patton giggled at the thought. “They are too! You know, the other day when you caught Logan and Roman-”</p><p>Janus snorted. “Oh, after I left, I could tell that Logan had er, <em>released</em>. You really want to include me?”</p><p>He brightened. “Yes! I do, and of course we have to talk about things, but…”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Can we try it with just us for the first time? Um, with hypnosis too.”</p><p>“Well, it depends. What do you want to happen while you are under hypnosis?”</p><p>Patton groaned and grabbed Janus’s arm. Without thinking about it, Janus let his tail loop comfortingly around his ankle.</p><p>“It’s okay, little one,” he soothed, petting his hair. “Take your time.”</p><p>Patton huffed. “I just don’t want to be judged. I’m, I’m so scared of being judged. I want to be honest, I swear! The people in my village were so, so mean. Being honest is terrifying.”</p><p>He thought for a moment, his tail slithering up Patton’s waist. The human didn’t struggle, but looked at him curiously as it inched to part his legs. He was lifted a few inches into the air, straddling the tail. Janus took him by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry love, but I’m afraid I’ve been judging you too.”</p><p>Patton’s face fell, but Janus stroked his thumb across his cheek.</p><p>“I’ve judged you to be an incredibly beautiful, precious, sweet human from the first moment I saw you. Mmm, you are perfect and pure. Perhaps not in the way most humans value, and who cares for their opinions? Pure hearted, pure intentioned. Sex with you, no matter how chaste or filthy, could not be anything less than cleansing.”</p><p>A tear fell from his eyes and Janus’s blood went cold.</p><p>“Shit! Oh fuck, oh sorry! I’m sorry if that offended you, that was meant to be romantic!”</p><p>Suddenly, Patton had him wrapped up in a hug.</p><p>“I want to be your toy, Jan! Your little, mindless, helpless toy! Please, please, please! Janny, oh please!”</p><p>“….Well, since you’ve asked so nicely.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Janus took Patton away to a quiet off-shoot of the cave, a sizeable cavern with a soft rug and a couple of mattresses lying about. Blankets were neatly folded and stacked and pillows were everywhere. Torches lit the room in a soft glow. He set him in front of a mirror leaning against one of the cave walls, letting Patton sit on his tail.</p><p>“Look in the mirror for me, love.”</p><p>Patton ran his hand over Janus’s scales and obeyed. He kicked his legs in nervous excitement.</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>Janus bent down so he was eye level with Patton, also looking into the mirror. Patton’s eyes were instantly drawn into his. Slow waves of colors pulsed across his irises and the human sighed.</p><p>“It’s nice, isn’t it? Do you notice anything different about it this time?”</p><p>His head swayed. “I dunno? I feel like… I can look away if I want to, but I don’t want to.”</p><p>Janus ruffled his hair and smiled mischievously. “Excellent. It’s weaker, when viewing the spirals through a reflection. I wanted to see you fall <em>slowly</em>, down, down, down into relaxation, so easily following my words, just easing into the embrace of trance. You’re going down, down, down into my spirals, just floating, letting me guide you.”</p><p>Patton sighed, leaning back into his coils. His head felt light and floaty while his limbs weighed a million tons.</p><p>“Do you like feeling this way?”</p><p>“Yeah’…”</p><p>“Why do you like feeling this way?”</p><p>His eyes fluttered as he thought long and hard about it. “Like’ relaxing and following you.”</p><p>Janus grinned, letting the coils slide up the length of his legs, up to his hips. He let the spirals pulse, the colors getting brighter and wilder.</p><p>“You <em>like</em> following me?” he teased.</p><p>Patton nodded absently. “Really, really wanna to be…” The coils were at his chest now, squeezing possessively. “Your toy. Do’ what you want, just’ be a toy you play with.”</p><p>A ripple of delight ran down his tail, making Patton moan, feeling like a rag doll.</p><p>“Wonderful darling, so precious how the desire is already so deep inside your head. So beautiful how you want to let go. Feel pleasure for being honest with yourself, with your desires.”</p><p>At that, Patton squeaked, feeling even more like a toy who’d moan and writhe at command.</p><p>“Wanna, wanna call you…”</p><p>Janus plucked him up and turned him around, admiring his relaxed prize. Patton was wrapped from ankle to neck, like a present waiting to be unwrapped. The spirals hit him full force.</p><p>“…master.”</p><p>Janus absolutely melted, rewarding his toy with more playful squeezes and orders to feel pleasure.</p><p>“Aw, of course you can call me master. Very good, toy. Since you’re such a good toy, there’s some things you won’t forget, right?”</p><p>Patton nodded, eyes returning from where’d they rolled into his head. “Red, and yellow, and green.”</p><p>“And how do you feel now?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“And if you want to slow down or pause?”</p><p>“Yell’ow.”</p><p>“To stop?”</p><p>“Red.”</p><p>“Lovely, darling. Now sink down deeper and deeper for me.”</p><p>Janus dragged him through a long induction, describing just how good it would feel to be a little toy, and how good it would feel to obey, to be poked, prodded, and teased at another’s leisure. Patton whined and writhed in his grasp, getting more and more aroused. Janus was playing with him right now, rattling new thoughts around in his head and manipulating his loose form. His dick grew harder and harder, demanding attention.</p><p>After a good while, Janus set him down, manipulating his body into a kneeling position. First tugging off his shirt, he yanked his wrists up by the tail, stretching his body into the air as he pulled his pants and underwear off. He let Patton hang there, groaning and smiling as he was exposed and on display.</p><p>“My little toy is made for my pleasure, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes master!”</p><p>“You’re made to serve and be my plaything, right?”</p><p>“Yes master, please!”</p><p>Janus hummed and tutted, his tail trailing down to pin Patton’s arms to his sides.</p><p>“Toys are made for their master’s pleasure, that’s true, but I want to play with my toy first. I want to see my new toy enjoy himself. It would please me to see my toy aroused and happy and if he could tell me his color. Do you think you can do that, toy?”</p><p>“Green!” Patton shook and panted, cock dripping now and achingly hard. “Master, yes, please, please!”</p><p>Janus cocked his head, lifting Patton into the air and setting him, straddled, on his tail. “A little mercy is in order, perhaps. Hump against me, love.”</p><p>Patton squealed and obeyed, grinding down against the thick length between his legs. As he moved, the tip of Janus’s tail looped around his neck, lightly choking him. He gasped, eyes fluttering and mouth falling open, feeling all the more like a puppet dancing for his master.</p><p>Suddenly, more spirals filled his vision. His eyes went wide and his head went blank, save for thoughts of pleasure and his master.</p><p>“Such a beautiful toy, it’d be a shame to break you so soon. Feeling so good, so obedient, so helpless, I feel like you’d break if I took you on my cock right now.”</p><p>“Master, master,” Patton babbled, “Please, I’m your toy!”</p><p>“So cute,” Janus grinned evilly, squeezing again and making Patton go limp. “But you are for my pleasure, aren’t you? You obey my orders. We’ll play that game another time. For now, I want to see my little toy rut and writhe with the thought of being my plaything.”</p><p>Patton whined and nodded, letting his hips thrust faster. But he was soon lifted into the air and pressed against Janus’s torso.</p><p>“This is a very special moment for my toy, the first time he’s ever been a true toy, so I’m going to let him do something very special. Would you like that, toy?”</p><p>“Green, green, green!” Maybe if he said it enough, Janus would be faster.</p><p>He looked down and blinked, having his first coherent thought in a while: <em>Janus had two penises? Where’d he been keeping them all this time?</em></p><p>Janus rolled his eyes fondly at Patton’s apparent amazement.</p><p>“I have a slit that hides my more vulnerable parts, love. No, pay attention to the hole below it.”</p><p>Held aloft in Janus’s grip, he felt his cock being guided into the slit below his hemipenes. Patton groaned as he slid in, squeezed and manipulated by the coils, his cock rubbing with Janus’s. His legs straddled Janus’s hips.</p><p>Janus kissed Patton on the lips, letting him get adjusted.</p><p>“Go ahead and fuck me, my little toy. I’ll let you cum, but you have to make yourself cum. Better be quick, before I get bored and decide to not let you cum at all.”</p><p>With an excited whine and a silly grin, he thrust without abandon, loosing himself in Janus’s hold. For Janus’s part, he cradled the human close and let the human fuck him recklessly, feeling himself near climax. Sure, the human was fucking him, but under who’s command?</p><p>Evidently, Patton, even under hypnosis, was a courteous partner and brought Janus to climax first before he soon followed. Of course, the way Janus’s coils seized and squeezed probably helped to send him over the edge.</p><p>Janus released him from his coils and instead pulled him into a gentle hug, peppering him with kisses as he cleaned the human up. Patton relaxed easily into his arms, falling asleep with a smile on his face. He’d bring the poor thing slowly out of trance but first, he had to make sure his human was comfortable.</p><p>Patton was his human after all, and he had to take good care of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A word on the snake anatomy: So I didn't think it'd make since for the hole to be in the back...you know on what would be the top of his tail soooooo.....hole in the front? prob more anatomically correct</p><p>In other news: I know it's been forever since my last update, especially on my other fic, so I thought ya'll deserved proper smut and made this into a double update. I can't make any promises about when the next update, college is absolutely kicking my ass rn and the struggle is too damn real. I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks ya'll leave: they crack me up and inspire me so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet rainy day. Virgil sat himself at the mouth of the cave, content to capture the stormy sky in his sketch book. Roman and Patton had snuck off for some adult fun time together. Logan retreated to the library, joined by Janus.</p><p>“You want my company?” Janus had asked, uncertain.</p><p>“I find your presence enjoyable,” Logan ensured. “And I would like to know how it feels to be wrapped in your coils.”</p><p>He readily agreed, wrapping his apendage around Logan’s legs and up to his lower back; humans needed proper back support to encourage proper posture. He settled down with his own book, Logan propping the spine of his book up against his tail. Snuggled together, they sat and read.</p><p>Logan was reading an astronomy book, while Janus delved into a thriller novel. He was already well into the story, and it was reaching its dramatic climax. Excited by the story unfolding before him, he squeezed his tail. He breathed out and loosed his grip before once again squeezing. Unthinkingly, he gently pulsated his tail, alternating between squeezing, and relaxing.</p><p>A small moan slipped out of Logan’s mouth, but he didn’t take much notice, focused on the plot as he was. The way the human started to pant lightly, the way he went red, the way he pressed his palms to his lips to smother his own cries went unnoticed. That is, until Logan suddenly gasped and whined, hips thrusting to grind against his tail.</p><p>Janus slackened his grip immediately, going to hover over the blushing, sweaty human.</p><p>“Logan? Logan! Oh god, darling, I’m so, so, sorry, are you alright? A thousand apologies dear heart, are you hurt?”</p><p>Logan took a big breath and sighed, reaching out to grab one of his flailing hands. He pulled it to his cheek – the naga was perhaps a bit touch starved, and he noticed Janus’s need to have his humans nearby.</p><p>“I’m quite okay, Janus. Perhaps more than okay. I’m not hurt at all, do not worry. It is me who should be apologizing in fact.”</p><p>Janus pressed in closer, scanning his eyes for any untruths. He was quite good at detecting lies.</p><p>“What on earth could you be sorry for? Are you certain you are thinking straight?”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. “As Roman would say, how could any of us possibly think straight? But in all seriousness, yes, I am thinking clearly.”</p><p>Janus sagged, tail going even limper. “I can’t believe I was squeezing you and I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>Logan sighed. “There is perhaps more you didn’t notice. Janus dear, I quite enjoyed all the squeezing.”</p><p>Janus blinked. “Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Does that mean…um, I’m not exactly warmed up right now. Er, literally. I haven’t sunbathed today and…”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine,” Logan shook his head fondly, planting a kiss on his hand. “I, um…I like waiting sometimes. Being left…unsatisfied, can actually be quite satisfying.”</p><p>It took Janus a moment to process his words before an evil look crossed his face.</p><p>“My little masochist. You like teasing and edging?”</p><p>In one swift movement, he snatched up Logan’s book, tail moving to completely engulf him up to his neck. The human gasped, squirming under the delicious pressure as Janus pulled him closer.</p><p>“How about I read to you? What page were you on?”</p><p>Logan’s eyes fluttered as he collected himself. Janus could feel his cock stiffen against his coils.</p><p>“…Chapter 3, page 234.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Logan was on his knees, arms bound behind his back by the naga’s tail, Janus hovering over him. Stroking, petting, he cooed over the human in his clutches.</p><p>“Looks like I caught you again, my pet. And I can play with you all I want.”</p><p>Logan hummed, pretending like his own erection wasn’t in fact, there. “I think it is more of a matter of strength, than you outwitting me.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Janus leaned him back so he was even more exposed. Logan groaned. He ran a hand up his shirt and over his nipples before traveling up to his neck. “You are so wonderfully brilliant, Logie-bear. We’ll have to remedy that.”</p><p>Logan flushed. “Do you have to use Patton’s nickname for me?”</p><p>He would never tell Patton to stop, but that was another issue dealing with ‘feelings’.</p><p>“…I believe if Patton was here, he would ask if you found that nickname un-bearable.”</p><p>“…Please make me mindless right now so I don’t have to think anymore about that awful pun you just made.”</p><p>Janus smirked and crowded closer. “Now you make me want to draw this out. Look into my eyes.”</p><p>Logan let his gaze focus onto Janus and the gentle swirls pooling in his eyes. He felt his body go slack, a wave of focus and relaxation passing over him. The colors were so beautiful and captivating, he didn’t want to look away.</p><p>“Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, I understand.”</p><p>“Good. Now wake up for me.”</p><p>Logan blinked, shaking his head. What had just happened? He told Janus he understood something, but just what that was, he couldn’t recall. He tried to think about what happened after he sunk deep into the spirals but…nothing but a sensation of bliss and pleasure. Befuddled, he cocked his head up at Janus, who was examining him proudly.</p><p>“There’s something about me that you don’t know, Logan. I’m a venomous snake.”</p><p>“Truly? I assumed as much. Your irises are silted, rather than rounded.”</p><p>His brows furrowed as he looked down at the flushed, aroused, and intelligent human.</p><p>“Er, yes, that’s a good tell if a snake is harmful or not. But actually, my venom is not harmful to humans you see. Too closely related you see, despite the obvious differences.”</p><p>Logan pondered this. “Fascinating. Our species are related? How would that fall into the study phylogenetics?”</p><p>The naga did not know what that word meant. He let his fingers dance over Logan’s hips, then reach down to pull his pants and underwear down and away, hoping to distract him.</p><p>“The venom on my lips, however, does have quite the effect on humans. It makes them mindless.”</p><p>Logan hummed, moving his legs obligingly to help Janus.</p><p>“That sounds nice. Are you going to try it out on me?”</p><p>“If you would like.”</p><p>“One question first. Wouldn’t it actually be poison, not venom? Venom is injected while poison is consumed or absorbed.”</p><p>The so-called venom and/or poison was in fact, non-existent, as it was a hypnotic suggestion Janus had implanted in his head. He did not have a good answer and did not much want to debate terminology, so he leaned down and kissed Logan.</p><p>“If your saliva - Mrph! Mmmmm…”</p><p>His eyes rolled up and his head spun. Thoughts floated away like butterflies and heat pooled in his abdomen. He took a big breath in, his lungs as full with air as his head. He was blank and empty.</p><p>Janus leaned back, grinning at his mindless human. Where brow lines of thought were once etched into his forehead, was now smooth and relaxed thoughtlessness. His eyes were wide and naive, open to accepting ideas that were not his own. His jaw was slack, drool already pooling at the corner of his mouth, upturned in a blank grin.</p><p>“What’s your color, darling?”</p><p>Logan sighed, letting the full feeling and situation wash over him before it all faded away again.</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>The naga slid back, releasing his grip. Logan’s arms drooped loosely at his sides, still kneeling and staring up at Janus.</p><p>“Stand up for me, little one. And shirt off, please.”</p><p>Logan obeyed, although it took him a minute. He swayed on his feet, drool dripping down his chin and onto his bare chest, a soft smile still on his face. His erection very obvious. Janus felt his own cocks start to slide out. Raising his tail, he looped the tip around Logan’s neck, like a collar and leash.</p><p>“Feeling better and better, blank and mindless, stick your arms out.”</p><p>Logan raised his arms out in front of him.</p><p>“Very, very, good. Feeling more and more pleasure now. I’m going to gently tug you along, and you’re just going to follow, alright?”</p><p>Logan nodded absently. “Okay’,” he muttered. “I’ll follow.”</p><p>Janus would have to tell him later that he was impressed that Logan was still capable of speech. With a careful pull, he guided Logan to step forward. He shuffled forward without thought, dripping cock bouncing with every step as he let himself be led around in circles.</p><p>The naga snickered at the sight as he walked the human in his fifth lap around the cave. Although Logan had agreed to experiment with some embarrassing hypnotic suggestions, he felt he was being cruel.</p><p>“I’m sorry darling, but I couldn’t resist! You’re just so cute like this, obeying every little pull without thought. Come here.”</p><p>He leaned back on a pile of pillows and led Logan towards him. The human stumbled and he caught him around the waist easily. Picking him up, he positioned him to be straddling this tail, head lined up with his cocks. Logan’s eyes lit up with a hint of awareness as he stared at the cocks in front of him.</p><p>“Color?”</p><p>“Green. You, you have heme…heme…”</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes. He should’ve expected as much.</p><p>“If you want to feel even more mindless and horny, you can suck my cock.”</p><p>“Oh,” Logan blinked and his head rolled. The mere suggestion of that sent a wave of emptiness though his head. “That’d be nice.”</p><p>Logan tentatively licked the head of one, then the other. Well, there was no way he was getting both his mouth, so he elected to focus on one. It was only logical, of course. He slid his tongue up and down the length of it before putting his mouth on it. Janus groaned in pleasure, giving him a slight squeeze in appreciate.</p><p>Logan gasped and proceeded to thrust his head down, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He would have said that he did everything he could think of but, he wasn’t exactly thinking at all. After a few minutes, Janus came in his mouth and he greedily cleaned him up, every drop of seamen making him more and more aroused.</p><p>Janus pet the human’s head, sliding his tail to engulf Logan’s entire torso and part of his neck. He had to support his head, you see, for what he was about to do next.</p><p>“Oh my,” he tutted, taking a cloth to clean up his mouth. “You’re much filthier mind than I thought. You didn’t have to do that, love. You certainly deserve a reward for that.”</p><p>He dangled Logan in the air, legs and erection still exposed. Logan mumbled a bit and squirmed, his erection growing uncomfortable and his head more and more empty. Janus shushed him, planting kisses up his legs and between them. Logan shivered and squeaked, the ‘venom’ (poison?)  making him even more blissfully blank.</p><p>Janus proceeded to lick and suck, making Logan whine wantonly. Suspended in the air, yet with his arms tightly bound, he had no choice but to let his orgasm wash over him, all thoughts of anything but pleasure got from his head.</p><p>When his human was fully sated, Janus gently brought him down, whispering a wake-up induction into his ear. Along with some sweet nothings, of course.</p><p>“Oh god,” Logan moaned, parting his legs to let Janus clean him up. “My head feels so, so-”</p><p>The tip of Janus’s tail shuttered in worry. “What? Are you hurt? Was that too rough?”</p><p>Logan sighed and reclined backwards onto a pile of pillows, dragging Janus down with him. Janus was speechless as Logan tucked him under his chin and buried into his hair.</p><p>“I apologize, my words were misleading. My head feels lighter, refreshed. Goodness gracious, I spent an er….eventful night with the other three the other day, and I never thought my head would feel clearer. But your hypnosis, darling, is remarkable. I didn’t even know such things were possible. Thank you.”</p><p>Janus went still, allowing himself to enjoy Logan’s ministrations.</p><p>“Y-you’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh ya'll I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update, and sorry if I haven't replied to your comment I've honestly lost track. College is so flippen draining rn and I am struggling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>